Networked devices capable of displaying information are commonplace in modern network environments. Such networked devices may each include a display screen configured to display information generated by the networked device such as a status of the networked device, an error encountered by the networked device, etc. Based on the information displayed on the display screens, users may determine whether any action needs to be taken with respect to the networked devices.